Home Sweet Home
by twerri02
Summary: It was simple - Elena chose Stefan. Damon is tired of the high school drama so he packs his bags and heads to the city that he once called home. However, upon returning to his old apartment, he finds a little surprise.
1. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back!**

**A/N: Damon is tired of being second best so he leaves. This is then after Season 4, Episode 4 when Elena is blubbering and says she should be with Stefan. (Feeding at the sorority party)**

Ah finally.

It had been too long but I was finally back.

The weight of Mystic Falls had faded as I continued to drive away. Now that I had arrived, I could barely feel it hanging over my head.

I shouldn't even care anymore.

She chose Stefan.

Even after remembering everything I compelled her to forget, she still chose Stefan.

It was always Stefan...

We'd already let one girl get between us, if I stayed...well, we would have ended up killing each other.

I didn't need it.

That was where New York City came in.

My first real home - well after the transformation.

It all started out in 1977, where I was careless and simply indulged in alcohol, blood and the wildest, craziest sex. This was the city where I had my first threesome.

Ah the memories...

I missed the freedom, the feeling of new possibilities, the hunt and the catch. All the girls that would easily fall over my feet just by a simple glance. All of them, so eager to please me.

Yes, New York would be my rememedy.

It would help me forget and move on, leaving the past behind me and living in the moment.

After all, she was just...some girl - my brother's girl.

Fighting back my angered growl, my grip tightened on the wheel as I sharply curved so I could park on the side.

I then, jumped out, the keys around my index finger as I reached in with my free hand to take out the duffel bag. It was the only thing I had carried because it had all I needed; change of clothes and amir of shoes.

My phone was in pocket.

Everything else could easily be replaced.

...Like I said - moving on.

That seemed to be easier when I looked up at what had been the old apartments. It was now refurbished and the crumbling bricks had been replaced but it was still the same place.

My place was at the top - a penthouse.

Only the best.

Hey, I deserved it.

Plus, I had already bought the place and was living here before I went to Mystic Falls.

I had foolishly planned to bring Katherine here because I knew she would have loved Manhattan. Like an idiot in love, I had made up this whole life where she would live with me in that penthouse, grateful that I had freed her from the tomb.

I repeat - idiot.

With one last glance at my penthouse, I began to walk inside.

Two years ago, when I called to check on him, Will had promised that the place was still mine and that he didn't plan on renting it out to anyone.

Hopefully, he hadn't completely neglected it and it wouldn't look like such a horror-fest.

I tried calling him earlier to tell him I was on my way but there was no answer.

Anyway, I couldn't just wait so I decided to keep going.

I walked down the familiar hallway, passing a few neighbours; ...sorority girls...working girls...married women...

They were all the same.

Just like I remembered, they were all shamelessly flirting as they battered their eyelashes, winked and smiled.

Once I reached the elevator, I flashed them all one famous Salvatore grin before pressing the button that would bring me back home.

When I reached the top floor, I pried the metal doors apart and walked forwards before turning left. I then trailed down the short and narrow hallway leading to two large black double doors.

Fumbling in my pockets, I felt a strange comfort when finding the small silver key.

Within seconds, the right door was opened and I pushed it gently before stepping inside and kicking it shut behind me.

The familiar was drawn out when I looked at the apartment I once knew.

Everything - and I do mean everything - had been stripped, torn down and destroyed.

My wild imagination had led me into believing that I would be returning to a spider and rat infested house. This then didn't help prepare me for the pristine and comfortable looking home.

It's interior was white, pristine and immaculate.

Modern yet simplified so it wasn't over the top.

Still in numbed shock, I limply threw my keys onto the small maple table next to the entrance.

None of it seemed like Will's taste.

Unless he got some interior designers to do their magic.

There was even a white spiral staircase that probably led to the bedrooms. Next to it was a large bookshelf with perfectly aligned books, all to which I guessed would be in some order - alphabetically by author maybe.

I turned the corner to another hallway and raised my eyebrows at the different black and white photographs.

They were pretty nice.

Though, I was confused with how drastic the changes were.

He could've at least called to check if it was okay with me.

Then again, the other part of me was just happy to not be knee deep in a stuffy apartment filled with ancient artefacts that should have been sold a long time ago.

Also, I appreciated the brightness because the boarding house had been too dark.

When reaching the living room, I took in the

It was connected to a kitchen so I dropped my bag and inched my way further in to take a good look.

However, it seems that I had stumbled onto more than I had anticipated.

On the other side of the counter was in fact - a naked girl.

I kid you not.

Her back was turned to me and she hadn't heard my arrival because of the large wireless headphones that drilled her ears with loud music. The thudding beat made her sway her body in a sensual manner and I was instantly reminded of my love for New York.

"I'm working double time on the seduction line

She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine

Wanted no applause it's just another course..." she loudly sang with the song, throwing her arms around and bouncing on her footing.

Sexy...with good taste I music.

Her skin was pale and contrasted wonderfully with the dark - almost black tendrils. They were still wet and slightly curled from the dampness, causing small drops of water to trickle down.

She was lucky that her backside was covered by the counter.

Nonetheless, I already knew she would be pretty.

Still oblivious to my presence, the girl continued to freely dance and whip her hair wildly. "I said you, shook me all night long..." She drawled out and actually sounded pretty good.

Despite how thankful I was to have a naked girl in my apartment, I wondered why she was here.

Was she an interior designer? A maid?

The questions would soon be answered because she finally shut the fridge, her singing lowered to a hum as she turned around. A spoon in her mouth, trapped by two pink and plump lips, which suddenly parted, leaving the spoon to clatter on the ground.

In a split second, a loud shrilling scream broke from her lips, before she quickly used her hands to cover herself.

Damn, I forgot to check.

Well, it was only a matter of time.

I found that I was right - she was pretty.

Her dampened tendrils were slowly drying to reveal the mahogany colouring. Her wide eyes were a hardened chocolate as her blazing glare was now locked onto mine. Anger and embarrassment now flushed her skin.

Yet, I casually leaned on the arch and smirked at her, enjoying my effect on her. "What a welcome"

**A/N: What a way to meet, huh? **

**Interested and want more? Please leave a review...**

**Song Bella was singing is Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC (amazing song, great guitar solo - listen to it)**

**I should say that this is a more fun and upbeat (I guess) story than usual. More fluffy and cute but still a naughty Damon making Bella want to give into the dark temptation.**


	2. This Is My House

**This is my house!**

**A/N: I have been so touched with your wonderful words and beautiful response to the story. Thank you all for the reviews and the favourites and follows. You don't understand just how thankful I am. I'm so ecstatic you loved the first chapter and wanted more so here it is...**

A delicious pink coloured her cheeks and enflamed her features as she glared at me. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" she growled and bent down slightly, trying as hard as she could to cover herself.

I continued to smirk, amused by how quick my day was 'perking' up. Ha! I kill myself.

"I'm D-"

"Turn around!" she cut me off with an angered growl.

However, I saw no point in this because the image was already branded into my thoughts. I highly doubted I could forget how her pale skin was tainted with a rosy blush.

I heard her footsteps pad into another room which was then followed by shuffling of feet before she appeared again. This time, she was dressed in a white fluffy bathroom. There was a phone was in her hand and her brown eyes were angered, determined with eyebrows knitting together.

"Now, who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" she demanded, patting her feet.

"I'm-"

Again, she interrupted me when she waved the phone. "You should know that I have 911 on speed-dial" she barked at me, the sweetness of my voice marred with the angered tone.

"Go ahead brown eyes" I replied casually, falling back onto one of the white plush sofas. "I'm sure they'd like to know that someone broke into my house" I challenged, meeting her outraged gaze.

"Your house!?" she shrieked, was absolutely fuming now but I could only focus on how ehr cheeks were now coloured. Not many girls blush. "Seriously? That is the best excuse you can come up with" she scoffed and I watched amusedly as she continued to ramble. "This is my home! You're the perverted peeping tom!" she exclaimed, wagging her finger at me.

"Perverted?" I laughed, pulling myself up again and walking towards her. Only this made her back away from me so I paused, a foot away from her. "You were the one dancing naked in my kitchen" I retorted and smirked as I playfully added, "I'm going to have to sanitise that"

"Listen here, Mr. James Dean" she poked at my chest and I chuckled at her lame insult. "I don't know who you are and frankly I don't want to, so I'm giving you 10 seconds to leave my house before I call the cops" she threatened and wanted me to believe she was serious when her thumb hovered over the screen.

"You reall-"

"10" she interjected in a serious tone which made me believe that she really would do this.

I tried to reason with her again, "This-"

"9"

Now I felt somewhat frustrated so I snatched the phone out of her hands before she could blink. I looked down a the rather old phone - it was one of those Nokias and I wondered why a modern gal like her wasn't chasing the trends.

I then realised that it was decoy when she pulled out another phone and smiled gleefully with the small victory. Her whole face lit up and her brown eyes gleamed as she knew she had an upper hand.

It was nice.

She looked...nice when she smiled.

Once again, we were back with the threats. Although this time, she had an air of confidence with her smug tone. "Why don't we call Will instead? He will tell you that-"

"that I bought this place two years ago" I interrupted her, happy to have gotten the chance. My words somehow left her dumbstruck as she stared at me, now scowling with her arms crossed. "I bought this place way before you" Thirty years to be exact but let's leave that out. "I even have a key" I replied and pointed to the small table.

"What did you say your name was?" she finally asked, breaking out from her trance.

"I didn't"

She started pacing and in an adorable kinda way, her eyebrows knitted together and a crease was formed on her forehead as she fell into deep concentration. She fell down to sit on the arm of an armchair and glanced at me.

There was something about the way her bottom pink lip being trapped between her teeth, that I liked.

"Desmond? David? De- Di - Do- Dominic? I know it begins with a D"

I grimaced at her choice names. "God help us all if my name was Desmond" I said in disgust and decided to stop her before she said any more. "It's Damon" I corrected her.

"I knew it" she stood up with a proud smile.

I shook my head and defused her happiness. "Actually you didn't" I scrunched up my nose. "Desmond? Really?" I jeered.

"Will told me about you" she padded towards me but paused again, "but he also told me that we wouldn't be expecting your return"

You and me both.

I could see the reason within her words but I wouldn't let this go. Coming back to New York was a chance for me to go back into being the person I used to be - something that she could not be around.

"Well I'm back now" I stated.

She eyed me for a while and nervously bit her lip again. I was momentarily distracted by the action but stopped when she parted her lips and asked, "To stay?"

"Yep" I even gestured towards the duffel-bag I'd brought with me to prove my point.

The girl stared at the bag for a few moment in silence. She seemed to be contemplating something because her thinking face was back on.

After a few seconds passed, she had somehow decided something because when turning back to me, her bitchy self had returned. "You could've at least knocked" she reprimanded me.

"And miss such a wonderful show?" I countered with a wide grin.

She leaned in close to me, grazing her nose on mine as she tauntingly murmured, "You may have gotten a look but you will never touch" she then made a move to walk away.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head" I called after her, "Soon it will be you begging for my touch very soon" I crooned.

"Keep dreaming" she called back, flipping me off and I chuckled at the gesture.

I walked over to her by the kitchen counter and asked, "So, where do I put my things?"

"...Ink48 Hotel on the 11th Avenue , about four blocks from here" she replied in a stern tone.

"I am not leaving my own house" I growled, trying to be threatening but she didn't flinch.

Instead, she narrowed her eyes and threw my words back to me."Apparently, you did, many years ago" she jabbed at my chest again and stood up to clean the mess she'd made. When standing up, she placed the peanut butter onto the counter and gripped the side form support as she argued her case. "I paid for all the renovations and furniture"

"Which I can easily compensate" I replied, hoping that would work on her and I could get my place back to myself.

Sadly, it was a foolish dream as she was relentless. "I don't want you to" she snapped.

"And it's mine" I argued.

She placed her hands on her lips and her bottom lip jutted out slightly as she said, "Ever heard of finders keepers" she childishly played and I rolled my eyes. "Wake up and smell the contract - this is my home now" this time her tone held a certain warmth when she said the word 'home'.

After a deep breath, she exhaled and then rested her hands on the counter when staring at me. A newfound peace within her chocolate eyes that now bore into mine. "Well, I can't exactly kick you out-"

"You mean, I can't kick you out" I interrupted her, liking when she narrowed her gaze again.

"I'm trying to do something nice here!" She shrieked and straightened up again, walking around the counter to stand in front of me. It was clear she no longer feared me and I wondered what Will told her to make her comfortable around me. "We could take this to the courts but I'm sure you wouldn't like that" she said.

As right as she was, I wanted to see if I could still play this my way. "And why not?" I questioned the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Because I doubt your records will be easy to track" she calmly replied and my attention was now drawn onto her.

Keeping myself calm and expressionless, I crossed my arms and looked down at her, loving the fact that she was an inch shorter than me. "Why do you say that?"

Placing a warm hand on the nape of my neck, she pulled herself up on her tip-toes. I then visibly shivered at the warmth of her breath against my ear as she whispered, "I know what you are"

"What I am?" I feigned confusion but inside, I was angry and annoyed that she knew this. How could she know? Will wasn't stupid enough to start telling people about our kind? Was he?

"Yes" she nodded and only confirmed her knowledge when she added, "So don't think about compelling me because I'm always prepared" she murmured with a confidence that I found very sexy.

The shy creature that was once blushing had now transformed into a prowling tigress.

It certainly was...enduring.

She placed one hand on my chest and peered up at me from under her thick lashes. "Now, I'm going to go dress up and you can put your stuff in the guest room" her finger pointed towards a white door down the opposite corridor.

Giving in to my speed, I took her wrist in my hand and whirled her around to face me. Her chest now pressed onto mine as I gritted through clenched teeth. "I want my bedroom back"

She pulled herself away from me and glared. "It's my bedroom now" she walked away from me, barefoot as she padded up at the steps but I rushed to the bottom step and called out to her. "At least is one thing we can agree on" I smirked.

She turned to me, confused and curious. "Really? What's that then?"

"Naked Wednesdays"

**A/N: Any New Yorkers? Or people that want to go to New York - like me?**

**Happy that Bella knew? Any theories on how she knows?**


	3. Plan A, Plan B

**PLAN A, PLAN B**

**A/N: Muchas gracias amigo. Your wonderful reviews made this update happen sooner so I hope you enjoy.**

After an hour of lounging within her bedroom, she finally emerged from her bedroom and began to trail down the stairs.

Too bad she was now dressed.

Though her choice in clothing didn't cover up much because she was in a skimpy black batman tank top and denim shorts but remained barefoot. Her damp hair was pulled back into a wet ponytail and her soulful eyes were shielded behind black thick rimmed glasses.

There was a sleek black, probably expensive laptop tucked under her arm while her wireless headphones still hung around her neck. I smiled at the reminder of her naked form dancing around the kitchen.

She may have been on the same train thought because she wordlessly avoided my eyes but still flushed. The red deliciously colouring her cheeks and that triggered the memory of her whole pearl complexion being tinted with the rosy touch.

I watched as she sunk down on the opposite couch, impressively crossing her legs and balancing the laptop onto her lap.

When I heard the tinkling sound of the laptop being switched on, I decided to give up on talking to her. However, that didn't last long when she suddenly closed the laptop and set it beside her. A look of determination crossing her features before finally meeting my inquiring gaze.

"Do you..."

She trailed off so I tried to encourage her, out of curiosity. "What?"

"Do you - well would you like a tour" she finally sputtered out, apprehensive and uncertain. "…of the apartment" she elaborated and I watched in amusement as she gestured around the apartment, still nervous. "I made a few changes" she laughed anxiously.

"A few?" I arched an eyebrow, looking at the stairs that led to a balcony that had not been there forty years ago.

"Is that a yes or a no?" she huffed, seeming annoyed by my teasing.

The girl needed to relax.

"Sure" I shrugged and stood up after her.

As she sauntered down the hall, I followed after her, watching as her hips swayed in a seductive manner. My eyes were then drawn away from that and onto more of the black and white photographs on the wall. This time, they were close up shots of different objects. I could tell that they were done by the same person that did the ones by the entrance.

"The photographs…?" I inquired.

She stopped and inclined her head towards me. "My friend – Angela" she answered with a light touching her eyes and pride in her voice. "She's a freelance photographer" she explained, obviously still beaming with her delight.

We continued down the hall and turned to the left as she led me to a room that belonged to a bachelor pad – a games room. It was complete with a large flat screen TV, an x-box with a shelf of games, a pool table, a foosball table and an air hockey table. There was also a normal coffee table surrounded by three leather sofas.

Again, I was impressed and pleasantly surprised.

Everything in the room was expensive and I glanced back at her. She wasn't a vampire and she barely looked over 20 so how could she afford my place – maybe she had a boyfriend?

Why didn't that settle well with me?

"Nice…" I offered, looking around the room and finding more of the black and white photographs were hang around the walls. Being reminded of her friend – Annie or whatever, I decided to use that as my opening. "What about you?" I wondered when remembering how much the house had changed. "What is it you do?" I questioned.

"I do a lot of things" she shrugged and began to walk out of the room and leading me into another.

I rolled my eyes and suspiciously narrowed my eyes at her vagueness. "Work?" I elaborated, impatiently waiting for her waylaid answer.

"Four months away from graduating" she answered, still being ambiguous and I wished that I could stop frustrating myself and simply compel it out of her.

"You're in college?" I asked, now left even more confused with how she could pay for everything.

Suddenly she spun around, her hands on her hips as she arched an eyebrow. "Why so surprised?" she quizzed.

"How on earth can you afford this place?" I finally questioned, tired of dancing around it.

She smirked secretively and turned away from me and leading me into another room. "I have my ways" she murmured with a smile in her voice.

"Sounds shady" I accused, "…not that I'm judging"

When she made no reply, I took the time to look around the new room – even more surprised to find that she had a home gym. Again, she had gone all out when including an elliptical machine, a punch bag, weights, an exercise ball, two treadmills and several other machines.

Maybe I could help her work out...

I was about to tease her but a knock on the door interrupted us. I then, craned my head towards the girl, silently questioning her with raised brows.

"He's here" she grinned.

"Who's here?" I asked, pondering over why she seemed so excited. "Your boyfriend?" I joked, trying to laugh it off but somehow it bothered me.

"Actually" she pointed at me, "…your boyfriend" she corrected and skipped back down the hall, leaving me alone with my perplexed thoughts. Not knowing what she meant, I simply trailed after her, only to find her opening the door to reveal none other than Will.

"Damon Salvatore" he grinned and confidently stepped into the house.

"Will" I welcomed him with a smile. "Good to see you man" I accepted the hug that he offered before moving back to look at the old man that used to be my best friend. His brown hair was now greyed and his flawless skin was now aged with wrinkles. He had probably gained five more pounds.

Ah…the curse of humanity.

"Didn't expect to see you again" he laughed half-heartedly.

I nodded in agreement and forced a smile. "That makes both of us"

"So, what brings you back?" he asked with his arm around my shoulder as I led him further into the house.

I shrugged offhandedly, "Nostalgia"

"Well it's good to see you again" Will smiled and then looked away from me and onto the girl. "You too Bells" he added and I furrowed my eyebrows, falling deep in thought.

Bella?

Maybe it was short for something…

"Kept the place looking good" Will said, breaking through my fazed trance.

"Come in then" she welcomed him and I watched her transform from the timid embarrassed girl, finally lighting up like a normal college student. Her brown eyes brightening as a wide smile stretched her lips. "Do you want something – to drink?" she offered, suddenly finding her manners. "Tea? Coffee…?"

"Beer" Will finalised.

I clapped a hand onto his back, "Amen to that" I agreed and followed Bella down the kitchen.

…and yes, my eyes may have fallen onto her ass again.

When we got to the kitchen, me and Will sat by the breakfast table and I glanced at the g- Bella who was now opening the fridge. From my angle, I watched as she flushed again, probably thinking back to how we first met.

When her eyes met mine, I sent her a small smile, letting her knew that I remembered too.

**BPOV**

Irritating, arrogant, obnoxious, smug and gorgeous man!

Somehow, he already knew what I was thinking because our shared thoughts were proven by his not so discreet smile.

I glared at him and went to the cupboard, grabbing three glasses, my six pack of beer and then trying to remain composed when placing them on the table.

Without daring to glance at the hot vampire again, I moved towards the glass cabinets where my best alcohol was. While the boys had their beers, I planned to throw back a couple glasses of my Highland Park Scotch. Maybe then I wouldn't think about 101 ways to defile the very sexy, very dangerous vampire.

"Actually can I have a scotc-"

Hearing his change, I was surprised that he shared my love but still complied. "On it" I threw a small smile and grabbed the bottle.

When making my way back, I tried to ignore his burning intense stare as he watched me slam down one glass before passing him the bottle.

Once we all finished three or four rounds, Will was the first one to initiate the conversation and to break the rising tension. "So…?"

Something was fired within me and I couldn't help but outburst. "I can't live with a vampire!" I exclaimed, angry and frustrated that he had even had the audacity to try and kick me out.

"You gave my house away?" Damon also followed after, voicing his own rage.

I suppose part of me understood his exasperation and that may be why I offered the tour. However, he needed to be more understanding. His own cockiness and attempt at throwing me to the streets after all my work only made me annoyed at his mere presence.

To make matters worse, he'd seen me in the nude.

Well I should count my blessings and see the good side which was the fact that he hadn't laughed. In fact, he sounded almost impressed.

"First of all, you've been gone for over 40 years now…" Will began and I smiled victoriously, languidly pouring myself another drink. "You could've called" he inputted and I nodded in agreement, happy that he was taking my side.

"You could have called!" Damon threw back and I both hated and loved the sound of his husky and all too manly voice.

Will wasn't put off by the attempt at instilling fear as he retorted, "I did and I texted and I wrote"

"That's not the point" Damon tried to wave him off.

There was obviously great familiarity and history between them because Will was comfortable enough to challenge him. "Listen Damon, Bella here is a good kid – my best tenant actually" he began and I beamed proud of myself. "She paid the full amount and she's done all this" he gestured around the house and I copied him in emphasis.

"To my house" Damon pointed to himself, his icy blue eyes now intensely blazing.

Will set down his glass and crossed his fingers onto the table. "Okay, I've got other things to do so I'm going to putting my foot down here" he sternly said and I arched an eyebrow at him trying to be being serious. The attempt was so amusing that I even glanced at Damon, finding him mirroring my impression. "The way I see it, there are only two options" Will continued.

"Yes" I agreed and crossed my arms. "Damon should move out and leave me alone" I childishly jutted out my jaw.

"Or _I_ could make you leave" he said calmly but the underlying threat was impossible to ignore.

I placed my crossed arms onto the table and met his eyes. "You don't scare me" I insisted, hoping that I was convincing him more than myself.

Fact was, he did scare me.

He was a freaking vampire! Not the vegetarian type and who knows what living with him would be like. "Wait till I get hungry" he flashed his pearly white sharp teeth and the warning was loud and clear.

I slammed my glass down, angry that he was trying this. Though, my words were caught in my throat when Will decided to interrupt us again. "Argh, you kids are giving me migraine" he growled, irritably running his fingers through what was left of his hair.

"Kids? I am double your age" Damon coolly said but I continued to glare at him.

"Then act your age!" Will retorted and I smile smugly. Damon caught this and narrowed his gaze at me and turned his attention back to Will, who began to talk again. "Listen, option one, this is a pretty huge place and with two floors, I'm pretty sure that you could learn to share"

"No way in hell!"

"I don't think so"

We both replied simultaneously.

Our eyes met once again and I could tell he was trying to intimidate me but I didn't back down.

"Well then, maybe you would prefer Plan B" Will's words made us turn back to him, patiently waiting for the other option – anything that wouldn't involve me sharing my place with a vampire - despite how hot he was.

Will cleared his throat, seeming uncomfortable but finally gaining the courage to give us the second option. "We could sell the loft and you would split the money" he suggested and I was outraged that I had to make a decision. None of the options seemed plausible and neither was better than the other.

"So, what will it be?"

**A/N: Okay then readers – what will it be? What would you like to happen and what do you think is more sensible?**


End file.
